


ᴘʀᴏᴊᴇᴄᴛ #7: ꜰɪʟᴇꜱ

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Series: ⧼•𝕮𝖗𝖆𝖈𝕶𝖊𝖉, 𝕹𝖔𝖙 𝕭𝖗𝖔𝕶𝖊𝖓•⧽ [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Companion Piece, Confidental Files, Gen, Human Experimentation, Mentions of Murder, Not Canon Compliant, READ NOTES, Read『ᴘʀᴏᴊᴇᴄᴛ #7: ᴋɪꜱᴇᴋɪ』first, This is written to match the Fanfic and not Manga/Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: ᴄᴏɴꜰɪᴅᴇɴᴛᴀʟ ꜰɪʟᴇꜱ/ᴀᴜᴛʜᴏʀɪꜱᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ʀᴇQᴜɪʀᴇᴅᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴇɴᴛ-|=|=ᴀᴄᴄᴇꜱꜱ ɢʀᴀɴᴛᴇᴅThe individual files of Teikō’s First String, found during the reveal/investigation of the “school“.A companion to『ᴘʀᴏᴊᴇᴄᴛ #7: ᴋɪꜱᴇᴋɪ』
Relationships: No Relationship(s) - Relationship
Series: ⧼•𝕮𝖗𝖆𝖈𝕶𝖊𝖉, 𝕹𝖔𝖙 𝕭𝖗𝖔𝕶𝖊𝖓•⧽ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096268
Comments: 28
Kudos: 37





	1. ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #004

**Author's Note:**

> ɪɴꜰᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ the original files, as written by the sciencists  
>  _Information_ handwritten notes added at a later point in time by sciencists  
>  ~~ɪɴꜰᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ/Information~~ "corrections" done by the Kiseki on both original and notes
> 
> The dates on the files are (year/month/day)
> 
> ALSO, the data are based on the Wiki, but I had to change them, to fit better, ex. because they were younger, when the files were written, their stats, logically could not be as high, as they are now/ in canon. Plus, the ones who wrote the files had certain "expectations", which were not met and the files were written to (partly) reflect those....

**ᴛᴇɪᴋō ʟᴀʙᴏʀᴀᴛᴏʀʏ / ᴄᴏɴꜰɪᴅᴇɴᴛᴀʟ**

**ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #004: ᴇᴍᴘᴇʀᴏʀ** _Born, Akashi Seijūrō_

ɢᴇɴᴅᴇʀ: ᴍᴀʟᴇ

ᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴏꜰ ʙɪʀᴛʜ: ᴅᴇᴄᴇᴍʙᴇʀ 20ᴛʜ

ʜᴇɪɢʜᴛ: 158 ᴄᴍ / ᴡᴇɪɢʜᴛ: 60 ᴋɢ

ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴛʏᴘᴇ: ᴀʙ

ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴏɴ: ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀ ɢᴜᴀʀᴅ (ᴀʟꜱᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴀᴘᴛᴀɪɴ)

ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: ᴇᴍᴘᴇʀᴏʀ ᴇʏᴇ

ᴢᴏɴᴇ _capable of entering/leaving at own volition, complete mastery of the ability (20xx/07/12)_

ᴀɴᴋʟᴇ-ʙʀᴇᴀᴋɪɴɢ

ᴘᴇʀꜰᴇᴄᴛ-ʀʜʏᴛʜᴍᴇᴅ ᴘʟᴀʏꜱ

ᴄᴏᴜʀᴛ ᴠɪꜱɪᴏɴ

ꜱʟᴇɪɢʜᴛ ᴏꜰ ʙᴀʟʟ-ʜᴀɴᴅʟɪɴɢ

 **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ʜɪɢʜ-ʟᴇᴠᴇʟ ɪɴᴛᴇʟɪɢᴇɴᴄᴇ/Qᴜɪᴄᴋ ꜱɪᴛᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ᴀɴᴀʟʏꜱɪꜱ; ɴᴏᴛ ᴀʟʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛɪᴇꜱ ᴀʀᴇ ᴄᴜʀʀᴇɴᴛʟʏ ᴀᴄᴄᴇꜱꜱɪʙʟᴇ, ᴀꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏᴅʏ ɪꜱ ᴛᴏᴏ ʏᴏᴜɴɢ (ꜰᴜʀᴛʜᴇʀ ʀᴇꜱᴇᴀʀᴄʜ ᴀɴᴅ ᴏʙꜱᴇʀᴠᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ɴᴇᴇᴅᴇᴅ ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀ ɢʀᴀᴅᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴ) _all previously coded abilites seem to be accessible by now, ~~but DID condition and violent nature is also more severe (20x **x** /07/09)~~_ ~~~~

ʙᴇꜱᴛ ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴ ꜱᴏ ꜰᴀʀ, ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴠᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ᴛʀᴇᴀᴛᴍᴇɴᴛꜱ. 80% ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀᴛɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 015, ʙᴇꜱᴛ ʀᴇꜱᴘᴏɴꜱᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴇʀᴜᴍ ᴇ-ᴇ2 — ꜱᴜᴅᴅᴇɴ, ɪᴍᴍᴀᴛᴜʀᴇ ᴀᴄᴛɪᴠᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏꜰ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ᴇᴍᴇʀᴏʀ ᴇʏᴇ, ʏᴇᴛ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇ ᴀᴄᴄᴇꜱꜱ. ᴇxᴛʀᴇᴍᴇʟʏ ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴏɴᴅᴇꜱᴄᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ, ɪɴᴛᴏʟᴇʀᴀɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴀɴʏ ꜰᴏʀᴍ ᴏꜰ ᴀᴜᴛʜᴏʀɪᴛʏ. ( **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ᴘʀᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀʀᴍ ᴄᴏᴀᴄʜ/ᴇxᴀᴍɪɴᴇʀ ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴀꜱ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛꜱ, ᴡʜᴏ ꜱʜᴏᴡ ᴅɪꜱᴏʙᴇᴅɪᴇɴᴄᴇ, ᴇx: #008/1)

  
**ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ~~ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴡʜᴀᴛ~~ ᴄᴏɴꜱɪᴅᴇʀᴀᴛᴇ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴇʟʟʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴏꜰ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #0.

  
~~ꜱɪɢɴꜱ ᴏꜰ ʜᴜʙʀɪꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴏᴄɪᴏᴘᴀᴛʜʏ.~~ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴏᴜꜱʟʏ ɢɪᴠᴇɴ ᴅɪꜱᴄɪᴘʟɪɴᴀʀʏ ʟᴇꜱꜱᴏɴꜱ, ᴛᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴇᴛᴇᴄᴛ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴇᴀᴋɴᴇꜱꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀꜱ. _Dissociative Identity Disorder diagnosed, remains untreated on orders, Subject’s ~~violent behaviour increased,~~ witnessed to carry around bladed objects, relatively considerate towards other subjects under his command until those do not question him_

10/10 ᴏɴ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ꜱᴜᴘʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ — ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ᴍᴀʏ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴘʀɪᴏʀ ꜱɪɢɴ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴍᴀʟʟᴇꜱᴛ ᴏꜰ ꜱʟɪɢʜᴛꜱ _no outward reaction to watching teammates’ evaluation, but prone to injuring/killing supervisor at the slightest verbal disturbence_

~~3/10 ᴏɴ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ — ᴇᴠᴀʟᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ, ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ʀᴇᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴᴇᴅ ( **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ᴀᴛᴛᴇᴍᴘᴛ ᴍᴀʏ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴇxᴀᴍɪɴᴇʀ/ᴄᴏʟʟᴇᴀɢᴜᴇ ɪɴ ᴅᴀɴɢᴇʀ) ~~

**ʟᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴇᴠᴀʟᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: (20xx/03/09)**

ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: 8/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ᴛᴇᴄʜɴɪQᴜᴇ: 10/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴛᴀᴍɪɴᴀ: 9/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟ ꜱᴛʀᴇɴɢʜᴛ: 8/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ ~~_complete focus on game/ given objective, but otherwise mentally and emotionally instable, mental strenght/decision making in daily life questionable_~~

ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: 10/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ꜱᴜᴘʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ: 5/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ

 ~~ᴏʙᴇᴅɪᴇɴᴄᴇ: 2/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ~~ _reconditioning scheduled 20xx/03/16_

**ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ:**

— ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ᴏᴄᴄᴜʟᴀʀ ᴇɴʜᴀɴᴄᴇᴍᴇɴᴛꜱ + ꜱᴇʀᴜᴍ ᴇ-ᴇ2 ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟɪꜱᴇᴅ ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ (100% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ) **[ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ᴍᴇᴛʜᴏᴅ: ****/ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱɪꜰɪᴇᴅ]**

— ᴘᴘꜱ4 & ᴊᴍ8-10 ᴡɪᴛʜ ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛᴏɴɪɴɢꜱ (80-85% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ) 

— ᴘᴍ4/8, ᴀʟꜱᴏ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀʏ ᴇɴʜᴀɴᴄɪɴɢ ᴇxᴇʀᴄɪꜱᴇꜱ (100% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ)

 **ɴᴏᴛᴇ** : ʟᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴅᴏꜱᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴅᴏᴜʙʟᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇ 20x **x** 9 & 11 ᴊᴜʟʏ

**ᴇxᴛʀᴀ ɴᴏᴛᴇꜱ:**

— ~~ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ᴇxᴛʀᴇᴍᴇʟʏ ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴛ ʙᴇʜᴀᴠɪᴏᴜʀ, ᴘᴏꜱꜱɪʙʟᴇ ꜱᴏᴄɪᴏᴘᴀᴛʜʏ~~  
**~** ᴋɪʟʟ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛ: 21 _kill count increased to 26 (20x **x** /07/10-11)_

— ~~ɪɴᴄʀᴇᴀꜱɪɴɢ ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴏᴍɪɴᴀɴᴛ/ᴄᴏɴᴅᴇꜱᴄᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ᴘᴀꜱꜱɪɴɢ ꜱᴇᴍᴇꜱᴛᴇʀ, ꜰʀᴇQᴜᴇɴᴛ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀ ꜱᴛʀᴜɢɢʟᴇ ʙᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇɴ #004 ᴀɴᴅ #015~~  
**~** #015 ʜᴀꜱ ꜱᴏ ꜰᴀʀ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ᴛᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ɢᴇᴛ ʜᴀʀᴍᴇᴅ/ᴏᴠᴇʀᴡʜᴇʟᴍᴇᴅ ꜰᴏʀ Qᴜᴇꜱᴛɪᴏɴɪɴɢ ᴅᴇᴄɪꜱᴏɴꜱ, ᴀᴘᴘᴇᴀʀꜱ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴄᴀᴘᴀʙʟᴇ ᴏꜰ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟʟɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴛ ʙᴇʜᴀᴠɪᴏᴜʀ ( **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ᴋᴇᴇᴘ #015 ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴅᴜʀɪɴɢ ᴛᴏᴜʀɴᴀᴍᴇɴᴛ ꜱᴇᴀꜱᴏɴ ᴀꜱ ᴍᴜᴄʜ, ᴀꜱ ᴘᴏꜱꜱɪʙʟᴇ, ᴏᴛʜᴇʀᴡʜɪꜱᴇ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇʀꜱ ᴍᴀʏ ɢᴇᴛ ʜᴀʀᴍᴇᴅ/ ~~ᴋɪʟʟᴇᴅ~~ )

— ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ᴀᴅᴅᴍɪᴛᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴘʀᴏɢʀᴀᴍ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏɴꜱᴇɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛ, ᴜᴘᴏɴ ᴀᴅᴅᴍɪᴛᴛᴀɴᴄᴇ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴄʜᴏᴏʟ

**— ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ɢʀᴀᴅᴜᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴀꜱ “ꜱᴜᴄᴇꜱꜱꜰᴜʟ“ ᴏɴ 20xx/03/23**


	2. ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #005

**ᴛᴇɪᴋō ʟᴀʙᴏʀᴀᴛᴏʀʏ / ᴄᴏɴꜰɪᴅᴇɴᴛᴀʟ**

**ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #005: ᴛɪᴛᴀɴ** _Born, Murasakibara Atsushi_

ɢᴇɴᴅᴇʀ: ᴍᴀʟᴇ

ᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴏꜰ ʙɪʀᴛʜ: ᴏᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 9ᴛʜ

ʜᴇɪɢʜᴛ: 186 ᴄᴍ / ᴡᴇɪɢʜᴛ: 80 ᴋɢ

ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴛʏᴘᴇ: ᴏ

ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴏɴ: ᴄᴇɴᴛᴇʀ

ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: ᴅᴇꜰᴇɴꜱᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀ _physical prowess had grown to such level, that Subject easily ruined the hoop (20XX/07/11)_

ᴠɪᴄᴇ ᴄʟᴀᴡ

ᴛʜᴏʀ’ꜱ ʜᴀᴍᴍᴇʀ

ᴢᴏɴᴇ _Subject is capable of accessing it, but is unwilling to, claiming capability to do assigned task(s) without it; level of control over the ability is unknown, needs later assessment (20XX/07/10)_

ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ɴᴏʀᴍᴀʟ ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ꜱᴛʀᴇɴɢʜᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴛʀᴇᴀᴛᴇᴍᴇɴᴛꜱ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ. ꜱɪɴᴄᴇ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛʀᴇᴀᴛᴇᴍᴇɴᴛꜱ, ᴄᴏɴꜱᴜᴍᴇꜱ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴄᴀʟᴏʀɪᴇꜱ. ɪɴᴄʀᴇᴀꜱᴇᴅ ɢʀᴏᴡᴛʜ-ʀᴀᴛᴇ ɴᴏᴛᴇᴅ. ~~ᴅɪꜱᴘʟᴀʏꜱ ꜱɪɢɴꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴀᴘᴀᴛʜʏ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴀʟꜱᴏ ᴘʀᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴜꜱᴇ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛᴇʀ ꜱᴛʀᴇɴɢᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴛʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇɴ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀꜱ~~. ~~( **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ᴇxᴛʀᴇᴍᴇʟʏ ᴅᴀɴɢᴇʀᴏᴜꜱ, ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴇɴʀᴀɢᴇᴅ)~~

ʜᴇᴀᴠɪʟʏ ᴅᴇᴘᴇɴᴅᴇɴᴛ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɪɴꜱᴛʀᴜᴄᴛɪᴏɴꜱ ᴏꜰ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #004, ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ᴘᴏꜱꜱɪʙʟɪᴛʏ ᴏꜰ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛɪɴɢ ꜰᴀᴍɪʟʏ-ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ. ( **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ᴏʙꜱᴇʀᴠᴇ/ʟɪᴍɪᴛ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴀᴄᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ #004, ᴀꜱ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴀꜱ ᴘᴏꜱꜱɪʙʟᴇ) ᴀʟꜱᴏ ᴡɪʟʟɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ꜰᴏʟʟᴏᴡ #015, ɪꜰ #004 ɪꜱ ɴᴏᴛ ᴘʀᴇꜱᴇɴᴛ. ᴅᴇꜱᴘɪᴛᴇ ᴅᴇꜰᴇɴꜱɪᴠᴇ ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴇᴀᴍ, ꜰᴀꜱᴛ/ʜᴀꜱ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ʀᴇᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴏꜰꜰᴇɴꜱɪᴠᴇ ᴘʟᴀʏ ᴇQᴜᴀʟꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴏꜰ #006. ɢᴇɴᴇʀᴀʟʟʏ ᴀᴄᴛꜱ ᴏɴ ɪɴꜱᴛɪɴᴄᴛꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜɪᴍ, ʙᴜᴛ ꜰᴏʟʟᴏᴡꜱ ᴏʀᴅᴇʀꜱ. ꜱʜᴏᴡɴ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ/ᴄᴏɴꜱɪᴅᴇʀᴀᴛᴇ ʙᴇʜᴀᴠɪᴏᴜʀ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅꜱ ᴛᴇᴀᴍᴍᴀᴛᴇꜱ.

5/10 ᴏɴ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ꜱᴜᴘʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ _reconditioning needs to be arranged, further observation needed before actions are taken_

**ʟᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴇᴠᴀʟᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: (20xx/03/09)**

ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: 10/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ᴛᴇᴄʜɴɪQᴜᴇ: 9/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴛᴀᴍɪɴᴀ: 7/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

~~ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟ ꜱᴛʀᴇɴɢʜᴛ: 5/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ _mental strenght/capabilites and decision making is questionable; acts on whims and endangers other Subjects_~~

ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: 8/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ꜱᴜᴘʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ: 5/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ 

~~ᴏʙᴇᴅɪᴇɴᴄᴇ: 4/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ~~ _childish behaviour, often ignores orders from instructors, attempted skipping practice and treatement alike ( **Note:** high pain tolerance, but ~~emotions can be manipulated easily~~ )_

**ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ:**

— ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ᴏᴄᴄᴜʟᴀʀ ᴇɴʜᴀɴᴄᴇᴍᴇɴᴛꜱ, ɴᴏ ᴀɴɪᴍᴀʟ ᴛʀᴀɪᴛꜱ ꜱʜᴏᴡɴ (40-45% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ)

— ᴘᴘꜱ4 & ᴊᴍ8-10, ᴡɪᴛʜ ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴏɴɪɴɢ, ᴘᴇʀꜰᴇᴄᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀᴛɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ (100% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ) **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ᴇxᴛʀᴀ ᴅᴏꜱᴇꜱ ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ; ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴠᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ꜱᴏ ꜰᴀʀ — ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ/ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟ ᴅᴇᴠᴇʟᴏᴘᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴘᴏꜱꜱɪʙʟʏ ꜱᴛᴜɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴀꜱ ᴀ ꜱɪᴅᴇ ᴇꜰꜰᴇᴄᴛ; ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴ ʀᴇᴍᴀɪɴꜱ ɪɢɴᴏʀᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴜɴᴛʀᴇᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴏɴ ᴏʀᴅᴇʀꜱ (20xx/03/12)

 **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ʟᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴅᴏꜱᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴅᴏᴜʙʟᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇ ᴏɴ 20x **x** 9 ᴀɴᴅ 11 ᴊᴜʟʏ

**ᴇxᴛʀᴀ ɴᴏᴛᴇꜱ:**

— ~~ꜱʜᴏᴡɴ ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴛ ʙᴇʜᴀᴠɪᴏᴜʀ~~ ᴀɴᴅ ᴋɪʟʟᴇᴅ ( **ᴄᴀᴜᴛɪᴏɴ:** ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ɴᴏ ᴘʀɪᴏʀ ꜱɪɢɴ ᴏꜰ ᴋɪʟʟɪɴɢ)  
**~** ᴋɪʟʟ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛ: 10 _8 further colleagues heavily injured/put into near-death state_

 ~~— ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ꜱɪɢɴꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴅɪꜱᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄʜᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴꜱᴜʙᴏʀᴅɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅꜱ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #004~~ (20xx/03/11)

— ꜰᴀᴍɪʟʏ ᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ(ꜱ) ᴜɴᴀᴡᴀʀᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴ, ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ꜱᴜᴄᴇꜱꜱꜰᴜʟʟʏ ᴄᴏᴇʀᴄᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ꜱɪʟᴇɴᴄᴇ

**— ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ɢʀᴀᴅᴜᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴀꜱ “ꜱᴜᴄᴇꜱꜱꜰᴜʟ“ ᴏɴ 20xx/03/23**


	3. ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #006

**ᴛᴇɪᴋō ʟᴀʙᴏʀᴀᴛᴏʀʏ / ᴄᴏɴꜰɪᴅᴇɴᴛᴀʟ**

**ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 006: ᴘʜᴀɴᴛᴇʀ** _Born, Aomine Daiki_

ɢᴇɴᴅᴇʀ: ᴍᴀʟᴇ

ᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴏꜰ ʙɪʀᴛʜ: ᴀᴜɢᴜꜱᴛ 31ᴛʜ

ʜᴇɪɢʜᴛ: 175 ᴄᴍ / ᴡᴇɪɢʜᴛ: 81 ᴋɢ

ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴛʏᴘᴇ: ʙ

ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴏɴ: ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀ ꜰᴏʀᴡᴀʀᴅ

ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: ꜱᴘᴇᴇᴅ/ᴀɢɪʟɪᴛʏ

ᴀɴɪᴍᴀʟ ɪɴꜱᴛɪᴄᴛꜱ _seems to have gained perfect understanding/control of the ability, utilises it to the fullest during practice and game (20xx/07/10)_

ᴢᴏɴᴇ _capable of entering/leaving at own volition, complete mastery of the ability (20xx/07/11)_

ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴘᴀᴄᴇ

ꜱᴛʀᴇᴇᴛʙᴀʟʟ ʜᴀɴᴅʟɪɴɢ

ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴠᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ, ʜᴇɪɢʜᴛᴇɴᴇᴅ ꜱᴇɴꜱᴇ ᴏꜰ ꜱɪɢʜᴛ, ʜᴇᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴍᴇʟʟ. ~~ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ꜱɪɢɴꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴘᴏꜱꜱɪʙʟᴇ ᴀɢɢʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴠᴇ ʙᴇʜᴀᴠɪᴏᴜʀ~~ –ɪɢɴᴏʀᴇᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ɴᴏᴡ– ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴀꜱ ᴅɪꜱɪɴᴛᴇʀᴇꜱᴛ. 95% ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀᴛɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 015 ᴀɴᴅ ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ꜰᴀᴍɪʟɪᴀʟ ᴄᴏɴɴᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ꜰᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴏᴜꜱʟʏ ᴘʀᴇꜱᴇɴᴛ. ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ᴘᴏꜱɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ᴏꜰ ᴅᴇᴠᴇʟᴏᴘɪɴɢ ᴘᴀᴄᴋ ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟɪᴛʏ. ᴘʀᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋɪɴɢ ʀᴜʟᴇꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴛ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅꜱ ꜱᴇɴɪᴏʀ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛꜱ ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴀꜱ ɪɴꜱᴛʀᴜᴄᴛᴏʀꜱ, ᴄᴏᴡᴇᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 015 ᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ (ᴀᴋᴀ, ᴍᴏᴍᴏɪ ꜱᴀᴛꜱᴜᴋɪ/ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 0) ɪꜱ ᴛʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇᴇᴅ. ~~( **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ᴅᴀɴɢᴇʀꜱᴏᴜꜱ)~~

 **~** _~~aggressive/ animalistic behaviour~~ and pack mentality confirmed; still shows 95% compatibility with Phantom, despite separation; cowed by Subject 015’s show of dominance/leadership and is willing to follow (20xx/07/10 &12)_

~~4/10 ᴏɴ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ꜱᴜᴘʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ _displays animalistic behaviour, prone to breaking rules and is easily angered ( **Note:** extremely violent reaction, if a male other than current First String members approach Subject #0)_~~

**_~_** _considerate of the wellbeing of Subject #015 as well as Subject #0 ( **Note:** in moments of emotional/mental instability, best responses to the presence of #015 and #0)_

**ʟᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴇᴠᴀʟᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: (20xx/03/09)**

ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: 10/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ᴛᴇᴄʜɴɪQᴜᴇ: 9/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴛᴀᴍɪɴᴀ: 5-6/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ

ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟ ꜱᴛʀᴇɴɢʜᴛ: 7/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴀʙʟɪᴛʏ: 8-9/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ꜱᴜᴘʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ: 5/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ _reconitioning scheduled 20xx/03/15_

~~ᴏʙᴇᴅɪᴇɴᴄᴇ: 3/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ _reconditioning scheduled 20xx/03/16_~~

**ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ:**

— ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ꜱᴇɴꜱᴇ ᴇɴʜᴀɴᴄᴇᴍᴇɴᴛꜱ (80% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ); **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ɪɴᴄʀᴇᴀꜱᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ 100% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴅᴜʀɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪʀᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀ _**Note:**_ _increased dose made animalistic behaviour more defined/ prone to irritation and aggression_

— ᴀᴛ/ɪ ꜱᴇʀᴜᴍ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟɪꜱᴇᴅ ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ (100% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ) **[ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ᴍᴇᴛʜᴏᴅ: ****/ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱɪꜰɪᴇᴅ]**

— ᴘᴘꜱ4 & ᴊᴍ8-10 ᴡɪᴛʜ ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛᴏɴɪɴɢꜱ (100% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ)

— ᴘᴍ4/8, ᴀʟꜱᴏ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀʏ ᴇɴʜᴀɴᴄɪɴɢ ᴇxᴇʀᴄɪꜱᴇꜱ (60% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ) _**Note:** seems to show allergic/negative reaction after four doses administered; no further usage adviced, as it may damage the body_

 **ɴᴏᴛᴇ** : ʟᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴅᴏꜱᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴅᴏᴜʙʟᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇ 20x **x** 9 & 11 ᴊᴜʟʏ

**ᴇxᴛʀᴀ ɴᴏᴛᴇꜱ:**

— ~~ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴛ/ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ, ʙᴏʀᴅᴇʀʟɪɴᴇ ᴘᴏꜱꜱᴇꜱꜱɪᴠᴇ ʙᴇʜᴀᴠɪᴏᴜʀ~~   
**~** ᴋɪʟʟ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛ: 17 _10 further colleagues injured to various degrees, in Subject’s attempt at self-defence or agressive retailiation, as well as in defence of #015 and #0_

— ~~ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ꜱɪɢɴꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴅɪꜱᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄʜᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴꜱᴜʙᴏʀᴅɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴍᴏʀᴇ, ᴛʜᴀɴ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ;~~ ᴀʟᴛᴏᴜɢʜ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ~~ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴡʜᴀᴛ~~ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀᴛɪʙʟᴇ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴜʀᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ #015

— ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ᴀᴅᴅᴍɪᴛᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴘʀᴏɢʀᴀᴍ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏɴꜱᴇɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛ, ꜱʜᴏʀᴛʟʏ ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀ ᴀᴅᴅᴍɪᴛᴛᴀɴᴄᴇ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴄʜᴏᴏʟ  
**~** ɴᴏᴡ ʟɪᴠɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀᴅᴏᴘᴛɪᴠᴇ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ (ᴛʜᴜꜱ ᴀᴅᴏᴘᴛɪᴠᴇ ꜱɪʙʟɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #0), ᴡʜᴏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴜɴᴀᴡᴀʀᴇ ᴏꜰ ꜱɪᴛᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴ (20xx/04/01) _**Note:** family of Subject #0 are unaware of conditions/situations, involved Subject(s) sucessfully coerced into silence_

**— ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ɢʀᴀᴅᴜᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴀꜱ “ꜱᴜᴄᴇꜱꜱꜰᴜʟ“ ᴏɴ 20xx/03/23**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Crisis!  
> As you can see, other than numbers, the Kiseki also had "codenames". I have their codenames... save for Midorima. I have no clue what Midorima´s codename should be. Any ideas?


	4. ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #007

**ᴛᴇɪᴋō ʟᴀʙᴏʀᴀᴛᴏʀʏ / ᴄᴏɴꜰɪᴅᴇɴᴛᴀʟ**

**ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 007: ꜱɴɪᴘᴇʀ** _Born, Midorima Shintarō_

ɢᴇɴᴅᴇʀ: ᴍᴀʟᴇ

ᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴏꜰ ʙɪʀᴛʜ: ᴊᴜʟʏ 7ᴛʜ

ʜᴇɪɢʜᴛ: 174 ᴄᴍ / ᴡᴇɪɢʜᴛ: 67 ᴋɢ

ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴛʏᴘᴇ: ʙ

ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴏɴ: ꜱʜᴏᴏᴛɪɴɢ ɢᴜᴀʀᴅ (ᴀʟꜱᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴠɪᴄᴇ-ᴄᴀᴘᴛᴀɪɴ)

ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: ʜɪɢʜ ᴘʀᴏᴊᴇᴄᴛɪʟᴇ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ

ᴘᴇʀꜰᴇᴄᴛ ᴀᴄᴄᴜʀᴀᴄʏ / ʟɪᴍɪᴛʟᴇꜱꜱ ʀᴀɴɢᴇ **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ʟɪᴍɪᴛʟᴇꜱꜱ ʀᴀɴɢᴇ ɪꜱ ᴄᴜʀʀᴇɴᴛʟʏ ʟᴀᴛᴇɴᴛ, ʙᴏᴅʏ ɴᴇᴇᴅꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴇᴠᴇʟᴏᴘ, ꜰᴜʀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴏʙꜱᴇʀᴠᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ɴᴇᴇᴅᴇᴅ _ability available and is used perfectly / possible damage done to the body for overuse is currently ignored (20xx/07/13)_

ɴᴀᴛᴜʀᴀʟʟʏ ʜɪɢʜ ɪɴᴛᴇʟɪɢᴇɴᴄᴇ, ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴀɪᴍ ᴀɴᴅ ᴏʙꜱᴇʀᴠᴀᴛɪᴏɴ — ꜱᴛʀᴀᴛᴇɢɪᴇꜱ ᴀʀᴇ ʟᴀᴄᴋɪɴɢ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴡʜᴀᴛ, ᴏᴜᴛꜱʜᴏɴᴇ ʙʏ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 004 ᴀɴᴅ ᴏʙꜱᴇʀᴠᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏᴜᴛꜱʜᴏɴᴇ ʙʏ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 004 ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 015. Qᴜᴇꜱᴛɪᴏɴᴀʙʟᴇ ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟ ꜱᴛʀᴇɴɢʜᴛ, ᴇᴀꜱʏ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀɴɪᴘᴜʟᴀᴛᴇ ᴛʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴛʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇɴɪɴɢ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ ʜᴏʟᴅꜱ ᴅᴇᴀʀ. ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ᴄᴀᴘᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ᴀꜱ ʟᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ, ʙᴜᴛ ~~ɪꜱ ɪʀʀɪᴛᴀʙʟᴇ, ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴇɴᴅᴀɴɢᴇʀꜱ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀꜱ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʜɪᴍ. ʟᴀᴄᴋꜱ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀꜱᴛᴀɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴏꜰ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴꜱ.~~ ᴘʀᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴅɪꜱᴘʟᴀʏ ᴘᴀꜱꜱɪᴠᴇ-ᴀɢɢʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴠᴇ ʙᴇʜᴀʙɪᴏᴜʀ ᴀɴᴅ ɪꜱ ᴏꜰᴛᴇɴ ᴅɪꜱᴏʙᴇᴅɪᴇɴᴛ.

ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴠᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ, ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴ, ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏ ꜱᴜᴄᴇꜱꜱ ꜱᴏ ꜰᴀʀ ɪɴ ᴀᴄᴄᴇꜱꜱɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ᴢᴏɴᴇ. _**Note:** proved by observation and tests, that specialised drugs and training make Subject incapable of entering the state, but is nonetheless capabe of high-quality performance_

6/10 ᴏɴ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ꜱᴜᴘʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ — ᴇᴠᴀʟᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ _shows tactical thinking and calmness in most situations, as long as nothing he holds dear is treathened; shows unhealthy attachment to certain “lucky items“ each day, distracted and unable to perform, once said item is taken or damaged and prone to irrate, ~~borderline violent~~ behaviour_

**ʟᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴇᴠᴀʟᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: (20xx/03/09)**

ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: 8/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ᴛᴇᴄʜɴɪQᴜᴇ: 9/ 10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴛᴀᴍɪɴᴀ: 9/ 10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟ ꜱᴛʀᴇɴɢʜᴛ: 5/ 10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ ~~_**Note:** decision making and resolve questionable in stressful situation, especially if something important for the Subject is somehow treathened by the consequences of failure_~~

ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: 9/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

 ~~ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ꜱᴜᴘʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ: 4/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇ~~ᴅ (ʀᴇᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ꜱᴄʜᴇᴅᴜʟᴇᴅ 20xx/03/13)

 ~~ᴏʙᴇᴅɪᴇɴᴄᴇ: 5/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ~~ (ʀᴇᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴɪɴɢ ꜱᴄʜᴇᴅᴜʟᴇᴅ 20xx/03/11)

**ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ:**

— ꜱᴇʀᴜᴍ ʜꜱ 29 ᴘᴇʀꜰᴇᴄᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀᴛɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ (100% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ) **[ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ᴍᴇᴛʜᴏᴅ: ****/ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱɪꜰɪᴇᴅ]**

— ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ᴏᴄᴄᴜʟᴀʀ ᴇɴʜᴀɴᴄᴇᴍᴇɴᴛꜱ, ɴᴏ ᴀɴɪᴍᴀʟ ᴛʀᴀɪᴛꜱ ꜱʜᴏᴡɴ (50% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ)

— ᴘᴘꜱ4 & ᴊᴍ8-10, ᴡɪᴛʜ ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴏɴɪɴɢ, ᴘᴇʀꜰᴇᴄᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀᴛɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ (70% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ)

 **ɴᴏᴛᴇ** : ʟᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴅᴏꜱᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴅᴏᴜʙʟᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇ 20x **x** 9 & 11 ᴊᴜʟʏ

**ᴇxᴛʀᴀ ɴᴏᴛᴇꜱ:**

— ~~ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴛ ʙᴇʜᴀᴠɪᴏ~~ ᴜʀ ( **ᴄᴀᴜᴛɪᴏɴ:** ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ɴᴏ ᴘʀɪᴏʀ ꜱɪɢɴ ᴏꜰ ᴋɪʟʟɪɴɢ) **  
~** ᴋɪʟʟ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛ: 9 _4 further colleagues injured to various degrees, lures others into a false sense of peace, approach with caution, keep means of restraining nearby, if possible_

— ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ᴀᴅᴅᴍɪᴛᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴘʀᴏɢʀᴀᴍ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏɴꜱᴇɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛ, ᴜᴘᴏɴ ᴀᴅᴅᴍɪᴛᴛᴀɴᴄᴇ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴄʜᴏᴏʟ

**— ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ɢʀᴀᴅᴜᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴀꜱ “ꜱᴜᴄᴇꜱꜱꜰᴜʟ“ ᴏɴ 20xx/03/23**


	5. ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #008/01

**ᴛᴇɪᴋō ʟᴀʙᴏʀᴀᴛᴏʀʏ / ᴄᴏɴꜰɪᴅᴇɴᴛᴀʟ**

**ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 008/1: ᴄᴏᴘʏᴄᴀᴛ** _Born, Haizaki Shōgo_

ɢᴇɴᴅᴇʀ: ᴍᴀʟᴇ

ᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴏꜰ ʙɪʀᴛʜ: ɴᴏᴠᴇᴍʙᴇʀ 2ɴᴅ

ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴏɴ: ꜱᴍᴀʟʟ ꜰᴏʀᴡᴀʀᴅ

ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: ᴄᴏᴘʏɪɴɢ

ᴘᴀʀᴛɪᴀʟ ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴠᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀʏ-ᴇɴʜᴀɴᴄɪɴɢ ᴇxᴇʀᴄɪꜱᴇꜱ. ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴏʙꜱᴇʀᴠᴀᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ꜱᴋɪʟʟꜱ... ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ɪɴᴄʀᴇᴀꜱɪɴɢʟʏ ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴛ ʀᴇᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪɢʜᴇʀ ᴅᴏꜱᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ. ᴅᴀɴɢᴇʀᴏᴜꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛꜱ/ ᴅᴇꜰɪᴇꜱ ʟᴇᴀᴅ ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏꜰ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 004. ᴍᴜᴛᴀᴛᴇᴅ, ᴡᴇᴀᴋᴇʀ ᴠᴇʀꜱɪᴏɴ ᴏɴ ᴀɴɪᴍᴀʟ ɪɴꜱᴛɪɴᴄᴛ. ᴅɪꜱᴘʟᴀʏꜱ ꜱᴀᴅɪꜱᴛɪᴄ ᴛᴇɴᴅᴇɴᴄɪᴇꜱ (ᴅᴏᴇꜱ ɴᴏᴛ ꜱʜᴏᴡ ɪᴍᴘʀᴏᴠᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀ ᴀᴛᴛᴇᴍᴘᴛᴇᴅ ʙᴇʜᴀᴠɪᴏᴜʀᴀʟ ʀᴇᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴɪɴɢ). ( **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ᴅᴀɴɢᴇʀꜱᴏᴜꜱ)

2/10 ᴏɴ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ꜱᴜᴘʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ _attempt at emotional and behavioural reconditioning failed repeatedly_

**ʟᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴇᴠᴀʟᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: (20xx/03/09)**

ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: 9/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ᴛᴇᴄʜɴɪQᴜᴇ: 8/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴛᴀᴍɪɴᴀ: 5/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ

ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟ ꜱᴛʀᴇɴɢʜᴛ: 8/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: 10/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ꜱᴜᴘʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ: 3/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ (ʀᴇᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ꜱᴄʜᴇᴅᴜʟᴇᴅ: 20xx/03/11 & 13)

ᴏʙᴇᴅɪᴇɴᴄᴇ — 2/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ (ʀᴇᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴɪɴɢ ꜱᴄʜᴇᴅᴜʟᴇᴅ: 20xx/03/11)

**ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ:**

— ᴘᴄ-11/1 ᴘᴀʀᴛɪᴀʟ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀᴛɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ (100% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ) _**Note:** highly developed occular abilities, but no control over ability, possible heart failure with more than 7 doses administered trough the program’s duration ( **Note:** original, complete number of doses: 14)_

— ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ᴏᴄᴄᴜʟᴀʀ ᴇɴʜᴀɴᴄᴇᴍᴇɴᴛꜱ (40% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ)

— ᴘᴘꜱ4 & ᴊᴍ8-10, ᴡɪᴛʜ ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴏɴɪɴɢ, (45% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ)

— ᴀᴛ/ɪ ꜱᴇʀᴜᴍ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟɪꜱᴇᴅ ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ (40% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ) **[ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ᴍᴇᴛʜᴏᴅ: ****/ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱɪꜰɪᴇᴅ]** _naturally violent behaviour seems to have increased, completely insubordinate, often needs physical discipline and sedation before further treatments_

**_~_** _continously challenges lead position of Subjects 004 and 015, despite administered AT/I Serum, no reaction in first 8 doses (shows mutated, weaker version of ability after 10 doses, but no significance)_ ; _failure in reciprocating ablites of other First String subjects despite several tries and is absolutely non-compatible with Subject 015 ( **Note:** Subject 006 prone to violent behaviour near 008/1, especially with 015 & 0 nearby; keep Subjects apart as much, as possible)_

**ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 008/1: ᴄᴏᴘʏᴄᴀᴛ - ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ**

**ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ꜰɪɴᴅ ɴᴇᴡ ᴄᴏᴘʏᴄᴀᴛ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ


	6. ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #008/02

**ᴛᴇɪᴋō ʟᴀʙᴏʀᴀᴛᴏʀʏ / ᴄᴏɴꜰɪᴅᴇɴᴛᴀʟ**

**ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 008/2: ᴄᴏᴘʏᴄᴀᴛ** _Born, Kise Ryōta_

ɢᴇɴᴅᴇʀ: ᴍᴀʟᴇ

ᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴏꜰ ʙɪʀᴛʜ: ᴊᴜɴᴇ 18ᴛʜ

ʜᴇɪɢʜᴛ: 171 ᴄᴍ / ᴡᴇɪɢʜᴛ: 75 ᴋɢ

ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴛʏᴘᴇ: ᴀ

ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴏɴ: ꜱᴍᴀʟʟ ꜰᴏʀᴡᴀʀᴅ

ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: ᴄᴏᴘʏɪɴɢ _body seems to have fully adapted to Serum PC-11/2, increased physical abilites seemed to have unlocked a better/mutated version of the base ability, Perfect Copy, which means added speed and the ability to copy other high-level Subjects, seemingly with the exception of Subject 015 (20xx/07/11)_

ᴢᴏɴᴇ _ability coded into treatments, but still remains latent/only partially accessible (20xx/07/09)_

ᴘᴇʀꜰᴇᴄᴛ ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴏᴜᴛꜱᴛᴀɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟ ꜱᴛʀᴇɴɢʜᴛ. ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴠᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀʏ-ᴇɴʜᴀɴᴄɪɴɢ ᴇxᴇʀᴄɪꜱᴇꜱ. ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴏʙꜱᴇʀᴠᴀᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ꜱᴋɪʟʟꜱ. ᴄᴀᴘᴀʙʟᴇ ᴏꜰ ʀᴇᴄɪᴘʀᴏᴄᴀᴛɪɴɢ ᴘʀᴇᴠɪᴏᴜꜱʟʏ ᴡɪᴛɴᴇꜱꜱᴇᴅ ᴍᴏᴠᴇꜱ. ꜱᴏᴍᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴡɪᴛʜ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛᴇʀ ꜱᴛʀᴇɴɢʜᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ꜰʟᴜᴇɴᴄʏ. ʜɪꜱ ʙᴏᴅʏ ꜱᴇᴇᴍꜱ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴀᴅᴀᴘᴛɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴇʀᴜᴍ ᴘᴄ-11/2 ᴘᴇʀꜰᴇᴄᴛʟʏ. ʀᴀᴘɪᴅ ʟᴇᴀʀɴɪɴɢ ꜱᴋɪʟʟꜱ ( **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ᴏɴʟʏ ᴊᴏɪɴᴇᴅ ʙᴀꜱᴋᴇᴛʙᴀʟʟ ᴄʟᴜʙ ᴏɴ 20xx/05/03, ᴅᴜʀɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴇᴄᴏɴᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀ ᴏꜰ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛꜱ). ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ᴀʙᴏᴠᴇ ᴀᴠᴇʀᴀɢᴇ, 74% ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀᴛɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 015. ʜᴏᴡᴇᴠᴇʀ, ꜱᴇᴇᴍꜱ ᴛᴏ ꜱʜᴏᴡ ʟᴏᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴍɪɴᴀ, ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ɢᴇᴛꜱ ᴅʀᴀɪɴᴇᴅ ꜰᴀꜱᴛᴇʀ, ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴀᴠᴇʀᴀɢᴇ ᴏɴᴄᴇ ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ɪꜱ ɪɴ ᴜꜱᴇ. ᴀꜱ ᴀ ꜱɪᴅᴇ-ᴇꜰꜰᴇᴄᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ, ꜱᴇᴇᴍꜱ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴅᴇᴠᴇʟᴏᴘɪɴɢ ᴀᴅʜᴅ, ~~ᴘᴏꜱꜱɪʙʟʏ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟ ᴅɪꜱᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ~~ / ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ᴄᴏᴍꜰɪʀᴍᴇᴅ, ᴄᴜʀʀᴇɴᴛʟʏ ɪɢɴᴏʀᴇᴅ. ᴄᴏᴡᴇᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛᴇᴀᴍᴍᴀᴛᴇꜱ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇɴᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴇxᴘᴏꜱᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ᴘᴀɪɴ. ᴀʟꜱᴏ ʜᴀꜱ ʜᴀᴇᴍᴏᴘʜᴏʙɪᴀ.

**ʟᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴇᴠᴀʟᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: (20xx/03/09)**

ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: 9/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ᴛᴇᴄʜɴɪQᴜᴇ: 8/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴛᴀᴍɪɴᴀ: 5/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ

ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟ ꜱᴛʀᴇɴɢʜᴛ: 9/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: 10/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ꜱᴜᴘʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ: 4/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ (ʀᴇᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ꜱᴄʜᴇᴅᴜʟᴇᴅ: 20xx/03/11 & 13)

~~ᴏʙᴇᴅɪᴇɴᴄᴇ — 4/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ (ʀᴇᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴɪɴɢ ꜱᴄʜᴇᴅᴜʟᴇᴅ: 20xx/03/11)~~

**ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ:**

— ᴘᴄ-11/2 ᴘᴇʀꜰᴇᴄᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀᴛɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ (100% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ)

— ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ᴏᴄᴄᴜʟᴀʀ ᴇɴʜᴀɴᴄᴇᴍᴇɴᴛꜱ, ɴᴏ ᴀɴɪᴍᴀʟ ᴛʀᴀɪᴛꜱ ꜱʜᴏᴡɴ (40-45% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ)

— ᴘᴘꜱ4 & ᴊᴍ8-10, ᴡɪᴛʜ ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴏɴɪɴɢ, ᴘᴇʀꜰᴇᴄᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀᴛɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ (50% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ)

 **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ʟᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴅᴏꜱᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴅᴏᴜʙʟᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇ ᴏɴ 20x **x** 9 ᴀɴᴅ 11 ᴊᴜʟʏ

**ᴇxᴛʀᴀ ɴᴏᴛᴇꜱ:**

— ~~ꜱʜᴏᴡɴ ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴛ ʙᴇʜᴀᴠɪᴏᴜʀ~~ ᴀɴᴅ ᴋɪʟʟᴇᴅ, ᴅᴇꜱᴘɪᴛᴇ ʜᴀᴇᴍᴏᴘʜᴏʙɪᴀ   
**~** ᴋɪʟʟ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛ: 13 / _5 further collegues seriously injured trough the use of sharp objects, as well as shown to have severely injured Subject #008/1_

 ~~— ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ꜱɪɢɴꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴅɪꜱᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄʜᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴꜱᴜʙᴏʀᴅɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅꜱ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #004~~ (20xx/03/11)

— ꜰᴀᴍɪʟʏ ᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ(ꜱ) ᴜɴᴀᴡᴀʀᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴ, ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ꜱᴜᴄᴇꜱꜱꜰᴜʟʟʏ ᴄᴏᴇʀᴄᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ꜱɪʟᴇɴᴄᴇ

**— ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ɢʀᴀᴅᴜᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴀꜱ “ꜱᴜᴄᴇꜱꜱꜰᴜʟ“ ᴏɴ 20xx/03/23**


	7. ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #015

**ᴛᴇɪᴋō ʟᴀʙᴏʀᴀᴛᴏʀʏ / ᴄᴏɴꜰɪᴅᴇɴᴛᴀʟ**

**ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 015: ᴘʜᴀɴᴛᴏᴍ** _Born, Kuroko Tetsuya_

ɢᴇɴᴅᴇʀ: ᴍᴀʟᴇ

ᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴏꜰ ʙɪʀᴛʜ: ᴊᴀɴᴜᴀʀʏ 31ᴛʜ

ʜᴇɪɢʜᴛ: 155 ᴄᴍ / ᴡᴇɪɢʜᴛ: 55 ᴋɢ

ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴛʏᴘᴇ: ᴀ

ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴏɴ: ꜱᴍᴀʟʟ ꜰᴏʀᴡᴀʀᴅ/ ɴᴏɴ-ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪꜰɪᴄ (ᴄᴀᴘᴛᴀɪɴ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴇᴄᴏɴᴅ/ᴛʜɪʀᴅ ꜱᴛʀɪɴɢ)

ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: ᴍɪꜱᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ

ɪɴᴠɪꜱɪʙʟᴇ/ᴘᴇʀꜰᴇᴄᴛ ᴘᴀꜱꜱ (ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ʟᴀᴛᴇɴᴛ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛɪᴇꜱ ᴘᴏꜱꜱɪʙʟᴇ/ᴄᴜʀʀᴇɴᴛʟʏ ᴜɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ); ꜰᴜʀᴛʜᴇʀ ʀᴇꜱᴇᴀʀᴄʜ ᴀɴᴅ ᴏʙꜱᴇʀᴠᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ɴᴇᴇᴅᴇᴅ _**Note:**_ _increased observational abilities and mental strenght, positive response to Serum E-E2 (20XX/07/11)_

 **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ʜɪɢʜ-ʟᴇᴠᴇʟ ɪɴᴛᴇʟɪɢᴇɴᴄᴇ/Qᴜɪᴄᴋ ꜱɪᴛᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ᴀɴᴀʟʏꜱɪꜱ

**~** _also shows somewhat inscreased strenght and new techniques in passing — latent/ small-posibility abilites, such as Cyclone Pass and Ignite Pass showing_

ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴏᴜꜱʟʏ ɢɪᴠᴇɴ ᴅɪꜱᴄɪᴘʟɪɴᴀʀʏ ʟᴇꜱꜱᴏɴꜱ. ᴛᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴇʟɪᴍɪɴᴀᴛᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴ ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴀꜱ ᴅᴇᴛᴇᴄᴛ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇʀꜱ’ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴᴛᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴꜱ. ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴠᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴꜱ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴇʀᴜᴍ ʟᴘ05. ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ _ᴘᴏꜱꜱɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ_ ᴏꜰ ᴀᴅᴀᴘᴛɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴇʀᴜᴍ ᴇ-ᴇ2. 95% ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀᴛɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 006 ᴀɴᴅ 80% ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀᴛɪʙʟɪᴛʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ 004. ʜᴏᴡᴇᴠᴇʀ ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ᴀʙᴏᴠᴇ ᴀᴠᴇʀᴀɢᴇ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀᴛɪʙʟɪᴛʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 008/2, ᴀʙꜱᴏʟᴜᴛᴇʟʏ ɴᴏɴ-ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀᴛɪʙʟᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 008/1. ~~ᴘʀᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋɪɴɢ ʀᴜʟᴇꜱ,~~ ᴄᴏᴡᴇᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 006 ᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ (ᴀᴋᴀ, ᴍᴏᴍᴏɪ ꜱᴀᴛꜱᴜᴋɪ/ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 0) ɪꜱ ᴛʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇɴᴇᴅ.

10/10 ᴏɴ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ꜱᴜᴘʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ

ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ꜱɪɢɴꜱ ᴏꜰ ɴɪᴄᴛᴏᴘʜᴏʙɪᴀ.

**ʟᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴇᴠᴀʟᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: (20xx/03/09)**

ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: 3/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ (ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ?) _low physical abilities and stamina seem to be the side effect of Subject’s excusive treatement with Serum LP05_

ᴛᴇᴄʜɴɪQᴜᴇ: 5/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ _no scoring skills at all, but still expectional ball-handling/ ~~still lower in level, than the other First String subjects~~_

ꜱᴛᴀᴍɪɴᴀ: 5/10— ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ (ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ?)

ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟ ꜱᴛʀᴇɴɢʜᴛ: 10/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: 10/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ꜱᴜᴘʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ: 3/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ (ʀᴇᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ꜱᴄʜᴇᴅᴜʟᴇᴅ 20xx/03/12)

~~ᴏʙᴇᴅɪᴇɴᴄᴇ: 4/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ (ʀᴇᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴɪɴɢ ꜱᴄʜᴇᴅᴜʟᴇᴅ: 20xx/03/10)~~

**ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ:**

  
— ꜱᴇʀᴜᴍ ʟᴘ05 (100% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ; ᴀʟʟ ᴅᴏꜱᴇꜱ ᴇxᴄᴜꜱɪᴠᴇʟʏ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜɪꜱ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ, ꜱᴘʟɪᴛ ᴛʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ ʏᴇᴀʀꜱ, ɪɴ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴏᴜꜱʟʏ ɪɴᴄʀᴇᴀꜱɪɴɢ ᴅᴏꜱᴇꜱ) ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟɪꜱᴇᴅ ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ **[ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ᴍᴇᴛʜᴏᴅ: ****/ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱɪꜰɪᴇᴅ]**

— ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ᴏᴄᴄᴜʟᴀʀ ᴇɴʜᴀɴᴄᴇᴍᴇɴᴛꜱ + ꜱᴇʀᴜᴍ ᴇ-ᴇ2 (80% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ)

— ᴘᴘꜱ4 & ᴊᴍ8-10 ᴡɪᴛʜ ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴɪɴɢ (40 % ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ, ꜱᴛʀᴏɴɢᴇʀ ᴅᴏꜱᴇ ᴍᴀʏ ᴅɪꜱʀᴜᴘᴛ ʟᴏᴡ ᴘʀᴇꜱᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍɪꜱᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ)

— ᴀᴛ/ɪ ꜱᴇʀᴜᴍ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟɪꜱᴇᴅ ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ (40 % ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ, ꜱᴛʀᴏɴɢᴇʀ ᴅᴏꜱᴇ ᴍᴀʏ ᴅɪꜱʀᴜᴘᴛ ʟᴏᴡ ᴘʀᴇꜱᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍɪꜱᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ) **[ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ᴍᴇᴛʜᴏᴅ: ****/ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱɪꜰɪᴇᴅ] _Note:_** _better in sync with #006 since it was administered; gets dilluted version and in half doses_

 **ɴᴏᴛᴇ** : ʟᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴅᴏꜱᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴅᴏᴜʙʟᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇ 20x **x** 9 & 11 ᴊᴜʟʏ

**ᴇxᴛʀᴀ ɴᴏᴛᴇꜱ:**

ɪꜰ ɴᴏᴛ ɢɪᴠᴇɴ “ʀᴇᴀꜱᴏɴ“ ᴛᴏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋ ʀᴜʟᴇꜱ, ᴜꜱᴜᴀʟʟʏ ʀᴇꜱᴇʀᴠᴇᴅ. Qᴜᴇꜱᴛɪᴏɴꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴋᴇᴇᴘꜱ #004 & #006 ɪɴ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ.

— ~~ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ᴇxᴛʀᴇᴍᴇʟʏ ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴛ ʙᴇʜᴀᴠɪᴏᴜʀ~~ ( **ᴄᴀᴜᴛɪᴏɴ:** ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ɴᴏ ᴘʀɪᴏʀ ꜱɪɢɴ ᴏꜰ ᴋɪʟʟɪɴɢ)  
**~** ᴋɪʟʟ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛ: 20 ( **ᴄᴀᴜᴛɪᴏɴ:** ɴᴏ ɪɴᴊᴜʀᴇᴅ, ᴡʜᴏ ʜᴀᴅ ᴇꜱᴄᴀᴘᴇᴅ ꜱᴜʀᴠɪᴠᴇᴅ; ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ʜᴀꜱ ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ᴀɴᴀᴛᴏᴍɪᴄᴀʟ ᴀɴᴅ ᴘꜱʏᴄʜᴏʟᴏɢɪᴄᴀʟ ᴋɴᴏᴡʟᴇᴅɢᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴜꜱᴇꜱ ɪᴛ ᴛᴏ ꜰᴜʟʟ ᴇxᴛᴇɴᴛ) _kill count increased to 24 (20x **x** /07/11)_

— ~~ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ꜱɪɢɴꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴅɪꜱᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄʜᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴꜱᴜʙᴏʀᴅɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴍᴏʀᴇ, ᴛʜᴀɴ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ, ꜰʀᴇQᴜᴇɴᴛ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀ ꜱᴛʀᴜɢɢʟᴇ ʙᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇɴ #015 ᴀɴᴅ #004;~~ ᴀʟᴛᴏᴜɢʜ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ~~ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴡʜᴀᴛ~~ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀᴛɪʙʟᴇ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴜʀᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ #006

— ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ᴀᴅᴅᴍɪᴛᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴘʀᴏɢʀᴀᴍ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏɴꜱᴇɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ, ᴜᴘᴏɴ ᴀᴅᴅᴍɪᴛᴛᴀɴᴄᴇ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴄʜᴏᴏʟ  
**~** ɴᴏᴡ ʟɪᴠɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪꜱ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴡʜᴏ ɪꜱ ᴜɴᴀᴡᴀʀᴇ ᴏꜰ ꜱɪᴛᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴ (20xx/02/07)

**— ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ɢʀᴀᴅᴜᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴀꜱ “ꜱᴜᴄᴇꜱꜱꜰᴜʟ“ ᴏɴ 20xx/03/23**


	8. ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There´s a sentence in this chapter with capitals/italics. Cookies to the first person, who scribed the note (later) onto the file :3

**ᴛᴇɪᴋō ʟᴀʙᴏʀᴀᴛᴏʀʏ / ᴄᴏɴꜰɪᴅᴇɴᴛᴀʟ**

**ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 0** _Born, Momoi Satsuki_

ɢᴇɴᴅᴇʀ: ꜰᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ

ᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴏꜰ ʙɪʀᴛʜ: ᴍᴀʏ 4ᴛʜ

ʜᴇɪɢʜᴛ: 153 ᴄᴍ / ᴡᴇɪɢʜᴛ: 52 ᴋɢ

ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴛʏᴘᴇ: ᴀ

ᴘᴏꜱɪᴛɪᴏɴ: ᴍᴀɴᴀɢᴇʀ/ᴀꜱꜱɪꜱᴛᴀɴᴛ ᴄᴏᴀᴄʜ

ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: ᴀɴᴀʟʏꜱᴛ

**ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ʜɪɢʜ-ʟᴇᴠᴇʟ ɪɴᴛᴇʟɪɢᴇɴᴄᴇ/Qᴜɪᴄᴋ ꜱɪᴛᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ᴀɴᴀʟʏꜱɪꜱ

ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴ, ᴄᴏɴꜱɪᴅᴇʀɢ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ’ꜱ ᴀɢᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴇɴᴅᴇʀ. (ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ɴᴏᴛ ᴏɴʟʏ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴀɴᴀʟɪᴛɪᴄᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛɪᴇꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴘʀɪᴏʀ ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ, ʙᴜᴛ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡʟᴇᴅɢᴇ ᴏꜰ ʙᴀꜱᴋᴇᴛʙᴀʟʟ ɪɴ ɢᴇɴᴇʀᴀʟ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴀꜱ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴄᴏᴏʀᴅɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ. ꜱᴇᴇɴ “ᴘʀᴀᴄᴛɪᴄɪɴɢ“ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 006, ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴇɪᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴀᴅᴍɪᴛᴛᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʀᴏɢʀᴀᴍ.) ʜɪɢʜ ɪɴᴛᴇʟɪɢᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴏʙꜱᴇʀᴠᴀᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ꜱᴋɪʟʟꜱ. ᴀʟꜱᴏ ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ᴘᴏꜱꜱɪʙʟʏ ᴏꜰ ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ ᴀ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ꜱᴛʀᴀᴛᴇɢɪꜱᴛ. ɪɴꜱᴛᴀʙᴇ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴ, ɴᴏ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ʜᴇʀ ᴏᴡɴ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴꜱ/ʀᴇᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴꜱ. ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ɪᴍᴍᴇɴꜱᴇ, ꜰᴀᴍɪʟʏ-ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄʜᴇᴍᴇᴛ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅꜱ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ 006. ᴀʟꜱᴏ ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ɢʀᴏᴡɪɴɢ/ᴄʟᴏꜱᴇ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄʜᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅꜱ 015. ᴄᴀᴘᴀʙʟᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴘᴇʀꜱᴜᴀᴅɪɴɢ/ɪɴᴛɪᴍɪᴅᴀᴛɪɴɢ ꜱᴇᴠᴇʀᴀʟ ʟᴏᴡᴇʀ-ꜱᴛʀɪɴɢ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛꜱ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴏᴘᴇʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴ.

_**Note:** Shown success in calming Subject 006 and 015 during bloody rampage; **BUT** keep far away from #008/1_

6/10 ᴏɴ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

4/10 ᴏɴ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ꜱᴜᴘʀᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ; ~~**ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ᴀɴxɪᴇᴛʏ ᴅᴜʀɪɴɢ ᴏꜰꜰɪᴄɪᴀʟ ᴍᴀᴛᴄʜᴇꜱ, ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ʜɪɴᴅᴇʀꜱ ᴀɴᴀʟɪᴛɪᴄᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛɪᴇꜱ, ꜰᴜʀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴɪɴɢ ʀᴇᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ~~

**ʟᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴇᴠᴀʟᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: (20xx/03/09) _Note:_** _all evaluational data and levels are adjsuted in consideration to Subject’s gender and non-sportsman position_ _within The Program_

ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: 6/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

 ~~ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ᴄᴀᴘᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ : 4/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ (ʀᴇᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ꜱᴄʜᴇᴅᴜʟᴇᴅ: 20xx/03/14~~) _YOU FRIGGIN JERKS! SATSUKI WAS/ IS PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF HELPING SEI AND TETSU DURING TRAINING!_

ᴀɴᴀʟɪᴛɪᴄᴀʟ ꜱᴋɪʟʟ: 10/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

ʟᴇᴀᴅᴇʀꜱʜɪᴘ: 5/10 — ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ

ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟ ꜱᴛʀᴇɴɢʜᴛ: 6/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ

 ~~ᴏʙᴇᴅɪᴇɴᴄᴇ: 5/10 — ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇᴅ (ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ?) ~~ **ɴᴏᴛᴇ:** ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ’ꜱ ᴄᴏᴏᴘᴇʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ɪꜱ ᴇᴀꜱʏ ᴛᴏ ɢᴀɪɴ ᴛʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴛʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇɪɴɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰɪʀꜱᴛ ꜱᴛʀɪɴɢ ᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀꜱ

**ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ:**

— ʙᴀꜱɪᴄ ᴏᴄᴄᴜʟᴀʀ ᴇɴʜᴀɴᴄᴇᴍᴇɴᴛꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟɪꜱᴇᴅ ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ (100% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ) **[ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ᴍᴇᴛʜᴏᴅ: ****/ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱɪꜰɪᴇᴅ]**

— ᴘᴍ4/8, ᴀʟꜱᴏ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀʏ ᴇɴʜᴀɴᴄɪɴɢ ᴇxᴇʀᴄɪꜱᴇꜱ (100% ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ)

**ɴᴏᴛᴇ** : ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ʀᴇᴄᴇɪᴠᴇꜱ ʜᴀʟꜰ-ᴅᴏꜱᴇ ᴏꜰ ʙᴏᴛʜ ꜱᴇʀᴜᴍꜱ, ɪɴ ᴄᴏɴꜱɪᴅᴇʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴡᴇᴀᴋᴇʀ ᴘʜʏꜱɪᴄᴀʟ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪꜱ ᴇQᴜᴀʟʟʏ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴇxᴇʀᴄɪꜱᴇꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅɪꜱᴄɪᴘʟɪɴᴀʀʏ ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱᴇꜱ

 **ɴᴏᴛᴇ** : ʟᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴅᴏꜱᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴅʀᴜɢꜱ ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴅᴏᴜʙʟᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇ 20x **x** 9 & 11 ᴊᴜʟʏ

 **~** _Subject shows no direct negative reaction to administered drugs, but body has been shown to mature differently/faster; change in brain activity and behaviour (euphoria in episodes) should also be noted_

**ᴇxᴛʀᴀ ɴᴏᴛᴇꜱ:**

— ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ᴅᴇᴠᴇʟᴏᴘᴇᴅ/ᴅɪꜱᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ꜱɪɢɴꜱ ᴏꜰ ʜᴀᴘʜᴇᴘʜᴏʙɪᴀ

 ~~— ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ꜱɪɢɴꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴅɪꜱᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄʜᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴꜱᴜʙᴏʀᴅɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅꜱ ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ #004~~ (20xx/03/12)

— ꜰᴀᴍɪʟʏ ᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ(ꜱ) ᴜɴᴀᴡᴀʀᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴ, ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ꜱᴜᴄᴇꜱꜱꜰᴜʟʟʏ ᴄᴏᴇʀᴄᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ꜱɪʟᴇɴᴄᴇ  
 **~** ɴᴏᴡ ᴀᴅᴏᴘᴛɪᴠᴇ ꜱɪʙʟɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ #006 (20xx/04/01)

**— ꜱᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ɢʀᴀᴅᴜᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴀꜱ “ꜱᴜᴄᴇꜱꜱꜰᴜʟ“ ᴏɴ 20xx/03/23**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! The last of the Kiseki´s files from the "school".


End file.
